rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonquil Knight
Jonquil Knight is a resident of the western ward of Divinity's Reach, having recently moved there from Kessex Hills where she was born and raised. She currently works as a typesetter for a printing press near the city center, but takes on other odd jobs as well to make ends meet. She has some very minor illusion magic skills, not enough to call herself a mesmer, really, which she mostly uses to make minor appearance enhancements and to augment sleight-of-hand card and coin tricks, at which she is very skilled. (Never throw dice or cards with her, she cheats without mercy.) Appearance Jonquil is tall, with a spare build. She has medium-tan skin, and brown hair usually worn loose down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a softly luminous violet, but this is almost certainly a simple mesmeric charm. She is always very neat in her appearance: hair clean and brushed, garments tidy. She's a bit of a clothes horse and has several outfits she favors, but her preferred colors are shades of dark blue and purple and most of her wardrobe reflects this. Generally she prefers high boots and short skirts for travel and leisure, and long skirts and sleeves for work. Jon is somewhat nearsighted and often wears glasses, but may take them off when reading or doing fine detail work. She is rarely seen without her pet chicken, Isobel. Personality Having spent her entire life in a very different sort of place, Jonquil is still a bit uncertain about many things Divinity natives take for granted, and can easily come across as naïve (or a bit stupid, depending). "Generous to a fault" is a fair assessment of Jonquil, who has absolutely no impulse control where spending is concerned. She's very bad with money and is usually either flat broke, or standing a round for the entire tavern and buying expensive gifts for herself and her friends. Thankfully her landlord is very understanding about late rent, but Jon always offers to take on extra chores anyway when she has to defer for a few days. It's not unusual to see her taking on odd jobs (unloading a wagon here, helping out the Vanguard hospital there, serving in a tavern over there) to make up her deficits. * Likes: early-morning walks in the city; window shopping and/or trying on clothes and jewelry with no intent to buy; the sound of small children playing (if they're too far away to make out actual words) * Dislikes: hunting and hunters (especially of trophies), dealing with the Seraph Background Jonquil was born in Garenhoff, in Wizard's Fief in Kessex HIlls. Much of the town’s actual physical labor is handled by Isgarren’s tamed elementals, so Jonquil’s parents, like the handful of other year-round residents, depend on the tourist season for their income: Jendayi has a seasonal café and Camellia makes blown-glass jewelry and ornaments. They all depend on their earnings during the tourism peak to carry them through the year, and this feast-or-famine cycle dominated Jon's childhood and early adulthood. Her twin brother's recent marriage prompted Jonquil to decide to make her own fortune, ideally somewhere far away. Jon has always been reverent of all the Six Gods in a casual way, but has always felt especially close to Kormir. Relationships Relatives * Camellia - mother * Jendayi - mother * Hyacinth - brother (twin) * Larkspur - brother (younger) Other *'Elliana' - Childhood friend, former girlfriend, now sister-in-law (m. Hyacinth 1327AE) *'Winnie Murphy' - landlord *'Isobel' - Jon's pet chicken and constant companion. Trivia * Theme song: "One Night Town" by Ingrid Michaelson * Voice claim: Joan Baez Category:Humans Category:Characters